Unravel
by Heartbringer
Summary: She was also one of Cruxis. She supported Mithos' ideals of finding a new body for Martel. But after an incident 1,200 years prior, she disappeared. 2,150 years in the present Kratos comes face to face with a very familiar looking female. Reminding him of a very close and dear friend. Circumstances occurred and the female joined in on their journey. Re-vised.


**Unravel**

**By Heartbringer**

Summary: She was also one of Cruxis. She supported Mithos' ideals of finding a new body for Martel. But after an incident 1,200 years prior, she disappeared. 2,150 years in the present Kratos comes face to face with a very familiar looking female. Reminding him of a very cloase and dear friend. Circumstances occurd and the female joined in on their journey.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm very sorry that I have not updated this story for a while. I have reasons. Need to finish college, which I have, and now I am trying to find a job. Another reason is that I was unhappy of the story I posted, and thus I am going to re-vise it. Or to put it simply, edit the dang thing. Don't worry I have not reach too much in the story I've already written in paper. I did not even get to rech chapter four yet. –is ashamed- So! Since my absence, I have been polishing my writing skills, hopefully enough to let this story to be interesting enough to read. I am still going to continue my Tales of the World fic, so to my reader's who like the story, I will update it soon. And now, please enjoy the edited version os my Tales of Symphonia fic; Unravel.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF ANY OF THE **_Tales __**SERIES. THEY ARE OWNED BY NAMCO PRODUCTION.**_

_**CLAIMER: I OWN THE OC AND PERHAPS SOME PLOT TWISTS.**_

_**Edited in Aug. 25, 2013**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

"But…! Why do you have to leave?!" Cried a ten year old silver haired boy as he clung to the strawberry blond's pants. Not letting go even when his older sister convincing him to.

"Genis." Sighed the older sibling a she pushed back some of her shoulder length hair that strayed. Reine watched as the other younger woman picked up the sobbing ten year old and hugged him whilst carrying him.

"I don't want her to go! Reine, can't you do something?" Genis sniffed as the young boy practically clung to the strawberry blond's neck, which somehow surprised Reine that the young woman had not chocked from the lack of air.

The three of them stood by the front entrance gate of Iselia, the sun finally began to rise. And when Genis woke up that early morning to catch up to the young woman's departure, preventing her to leave. What can she say? Her little brother was very happy to have another half-elf sibling, eventhough Sophia was adopted by Reine before they even arrived at Iselia.

The eighteen year old strawberry blond soothed the ten year old in her arms. "Don't be like that, Genis. I'll only be gone for sometime, and it's not like I'll be gone forever." Sophia reasoned as she set the boy back down on his own two feet.

"But you'll come back, right? Right?" The little half-elf insisted, no longer sobbing but tears still remained as the boy gave a pouted but serious look.

Sophia lowly chuckled before ruffling her little brother's hair. "Of course I will. Maybe I'll even return before Collete receives the oracle. Who knows?"

Genis looked down, small hands gripped the ends of his shirt. reine only watched at the side. Though she was against it, but it was Sophia's decission. The older half-elf sighed. "Okay." Said Genis.

The boy looked up at the strawberry blond, a large grin on his face that the eighteen year old thought that it would slice throough his little baby fat face. "Then, safe travels, sis!" And with that Genis tackled Sophia in a hug. Good thing the female maintained her balance.

As Sophia and Genis released each other, Reine also embraced the young woman. "Safe travels, Sophia. And be careful." Having felt the strawberry blond nod, Reine released her.

Picking up her bags together with some of her supplies, Sophia bid her siblings farewell before finally leaving. Reine and Genis watched her leave further and further away from Iselia. Genis started to cry again and even Reine could not help but let a few tears fall. As the two siblings can barely see her in the distance two sets of running feet came closer. The two half-elves turned to see a thirteen year old Collete and a fourteen year old Lloyd, out of breath as they reached the entance gate to only see the silhouette of Sophia.

Taking deep breath, Collete screamed. "Sophia!"

Lloyd joined in as well. "Sophia! Hey!"

Somehow hearing them from a distance, Sophia turned to see a little blond and a brunette joined Reine and Genis. It was Lloyd and Collete.

"Sophia!" Lloyd screamed. "Good luck!" the brunette's eyes turned liquid from the unshed tears as he waved bothe his arms up in the air.

"Have a safe journey!" Collete added as she too screamed, her tears already shed as she waved goodbye to strawberry blond in the distance.

Sophia seeing this could not help but sheed a few tears herself. Grabbing the hilt of her sword she unsheated it and raised it above her. The sun's rays reflected off the polished metal. She then waved it slowly to signal them that she had heard them and will take care of herself. Sheathing back her sword Sophia once again turned her back from Iselia to leave. Unsure of when she will return again, but she will.

It was her home, afterall.

**TBC**

_**Next time**_

_**Chapter 2: Oracle**_

Heartbringer: It is done. ^^ I am very much happy on how this turned out.

Kratos: -nods- I agree. It is much better than the first one you created.

Sophia: …. You..made me into a strawberry blond…?

Heartbringer: Yes. Does it displease you?

Sophia: ….I actually like it. I prefer my hair of a different color than the soft blue color. Since Yuan already owns the blue hair.

Llyod: Drop a review, please!

Genis: Fave or alert it if you enjoyed the story! ^^

Collete: And remember, review is love for the author/authoress. ^^

Heartbringer: See you all again in the next chapter.


End file.
